


Puppy love

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, El is the dom and Byleth is the sub because you all know me, F/F, I am so sorry but this was requested of me, Leashes, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After a long day of work, Edelgard just wants to spend time with her wife. Byleth, however, has a strange request to ask of her: to be treated like the puppy Edelgard jokes she is.Edelgard isn't complaining, of course.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lawrd I'm so sorry for the sin.  
But some people were interested/asked that I write puppy-play-esque-stuff after I made a joke about it in another fic of mine (Phasmophobia).  
I'm a people's pleaser so I thought "hey, why not try it?"  
And now here we are.
> 
> Unrelated but apparently edeleth fans also enthusiastically wanted strap content a while ago so maybe one day I'll hop on that train, when I'm 100 years too late to it.

Edelgard sighed as she made her way back to her quarters.  
It had been a long day, and she needed her wife desperately. She knew Byleth was already waiting as some of the palace’s staff had told her they had seen her wife enter their room after excusing herself for the night. Edelgard wasn’t sure on why her wife had retired so soon in the evening as it was unlike her, so she didn’t quite know what to expect when she opened the door to their room.  
The only thing she knew was that she never expected what she actually saw once she entered: she saw Byleth laying on their bed as she waited for her, very flushed and very naked apart from a dog collar she wore on her neck with a leash attached to it.  
Needless to say that Edelgard was overjoyed, even if also confused.  
And before either of them said anything, Edelgard was locking the door behind her.

“My love, please explain to me what is happening” Edelgard pleaded once she made sure the door was impossible to open from the outside, not allowing unwanted guests to stumble upon that beautiful sight that belongs to Edelgard alone.

“I have a strange request to make…” Byleth confessed, slightly embarrassed as her cheeks burned red.

Edelgard told her to go on as she approached the bed.

“El…would it be strange to request…well…”

Edelgard sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing her wife curiously as Byleth struggled to tell her wife what she wanted. Gently, she grabbed Byleth’s hands in hers, her eyes never leaving Byleth’s;

“Byleth, you don’t need to be nervous nor ashamed. You know you can trust me with anything, and I promise I won’t judge you or go through with anything that makes either of us uncomfortable.”

Byleth nodded, her face still red but her wife’s words reassuring her. Edelgard told her to take her time, giving her wife some space as Byleth tried to find the courage to make her confession. After a moment, she finally managed.

“El, yesterday you joked about how I sometimes behave like a puppy…I know it’s just a silly joke, but it made me feel…well, it made me feel cute. And the thought of you being possessive as you call me your puppy and tug on my collar made me…well… ”

Byleth’s voice trailed off as her cheeks burned redder. She turned her head, unable to face her wife as now that she had said the words out loud she had also realized how embarrassing her request sounded. Yet Edelgard didn’t make a single comment about it. Instead, she moved to embrace Byleth, giving her a comforting hug.

“It’s alright, Byleth. I didn’t expect that but we can try it, if you’d like it…” Edelgard whispered, her tone calm and soft yet dead serious.

Byleth’s shy eyes met Edelgard’s once they pulled away from their hug.

“You’d really want to?” Byleth timidly asked as she was trying to make sure her wife wasn’t uncomfortable with everything.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, my love” Edelgard let out, as she moved to kiss her wife.

“Besides…” Edelgard continued once she broke the kiss, “seeing you like this is…well, it’s very arousing to say the least.”

“I’m glad you liked it” Byleth told her with a smile, unable to suppress a soft and cute laugh that made Edelgard melt.

Edelgard gave her wife one last kiss before taking her role. She pulled away from Byleth and got up to undress her clothes. Byleth waited patiently for her mistress, sitting up on the bed as she stared at Edelgard stripping out of her clothes.

“Like what you see, my puppy?” Edelgard teased upon catching Byleth staring so intently at her display.

Byleth’s face turned red, and she quickly glanced down at the floor, avoiding eye contact as if she had been reprehended for doing something bad. But as she did so, she felt Edelgard tug on her leash, forcing Byleth to look at her nude form again before her eyes focused on Edelgard’s lavender ones.

“I asked you a question, puppy” Edelgard told her, her tone deeper this time as she moved closer and her face was now mere inches from Byleth’s, “good puppies listen and respond to their owners.”

Byleth could merely nod, and instantly she received a soft pat on her head from Edelgard.

“Good girl, Byleth.”

As Edelgard kept petting Byleth’s hair as if she were a dog, Byleth leaned into her touch. Byleth could almost purr in delight as she felt those delicate fingers gently run through her hair, sending her small jolts of pleasure up her spine.  
And then, it was quickly over. Edelgard’s hand left Byleth’s head, and Byleth whined in protest as if she were an animal. 

“Now, now, puppy” Edelgard laughed, “if you behave, I’ll reward you again…so if you want it again, lay on your back for me.”

Byleth wasted no time rolling over on the bed, lying on her back as she was instructed. Edelgard followed her, and soon she was on top of Byleth. Edelgard’s hands run through Byleth’s stomach, her fingers tracing Byleth’s scars before darting upwards to run small circles in the valley of Byleth’s breasts. Byleth couldn’t help but moan when Edelgard’s fingers dared to move closer to her sensitive breasts, the light touch moving closer to her nipples just to tease her.

“Such a cute little puppy…” Edelgard lazily commented as she played with Byleth’s chest.

When she became bored of it, her fingers moved downwards again ever so slowly. They descended painfully slowly until they stopped by Byleth’s thigh. They lingered there for a couple of seconds, and Byleth couldn’t help but yelp as Edelgard’s fingers quickly and unexpectedly cupped her sex. In a swift motion, her fingers touched Byleth’s lower lips, barely dipping inside her entrance before Edelgard lifted them away from Byleth’s sex. Byleth could see Edelgard’s fingers coated with her wetness as Edelgard raised them to her mouth, tasting Byleth’s juices.

“Oh my. I think my puppy’s in heat, hm?” Edelgard mocked as she licked her fingers, Byleth’s eyes unable to look away from Edelgard’s tongue that darted out of her mouth to clean them.

“Are you hungry, puppy?”

Edelgard’s voice snapped Byleth back into reality.  
Byleth nodded fervently.

“Such a good girl” Edelgard praised, “here, lick me.”

With that, Edelgard extended her hand towards Byleth’s mouth. Byleth eagerly accepted it, opening her mouth to receive Edelgard’s fingers and doing exactly what Edelgard was doing to them before; sucking on them and licking them.  
Edelgard watched intently as Byleth worked on her fingers. When she thought they were wet enough, she removed them from Byleth’s mouth to place them back at her entrance.  
She let her fingers linger there, making Byleth more desperate.

“Beg” was all that Edelgard had to utter to have Byleth murmuring “please, El” over and over again.

Finally, she pushed her fingers inside Byleth, much to Byleth’s delight.  
Edelgard pulled on Byleth’s leash again, possessively, as her fingers moved faster and deeper inside Byleth. Her eyes never left Byleth’s as Byleth desperately moaned under her, her hips moving as she was trying to ride Edelgard’s fingers. Edelgard dipped down to move closer to Byleth’s ear, and immediately she felt Byleth’s arms wrap around her as Byleth tried to pull her closer.

“Who owns you, puppy?” Edelgard quietly whispered in Byleth’s ear, so quiet that her voice could barely be heard over Byleth’s desperate moans and whines.

“You, El! You own me! I’m yours!” Byleth chanted, and Edelgard couldn’t help but smile.

“Good girl. I love you Byleth” Edelgard praised Byleth as she rewarded her with kisses on Byleth’s cheek, and the addition of another finger pumping inside her wife.

Byleth was quick to come on Edelgard’s fingers after that. She came while calling her wife’s name, and calling how much she loved her as well. Edelgard’s fingers kept moving at a slower pace, letting Byleth ride out her orgasm on her hand as she finished. When she was done, she slumped on the bed, completely spent.  
Edelgard stared down at her pleased wife, unable to suppress a warm smile.  
She thought Byleth was drifting off to sleep, until she felt Byleth’s hands reach up to her waist, suddenly pulling Edelgard down towards her.

“BYLETH!” Edelgard yelped at the unexpected movement, practically falling on top of her wife. 

But before Edelgard could protest, her wife underneath her held her in a tight bear hug. She was hugging Edelgard as if her life depended on it, and Edelgard’s heart practically melted with it.

“I love you, El” she heard Byleth murmur softly, “thank you. For all you do for me.”

“Love, please don’t make me cry after we had this type of sex…” Edelgard softly joked, making Byleth laugh only for Edelgard to laugh too.

Byleth pulled away to playfully kiss the tip of Edelgard’s nose.

“You know…” Byleth started, a smug grin on her face, “this puppy is still hungry. I think I know of something I could eat that would please you as well…”

Edelgard laughed again.

“By all means, my puppy. Please do.”


End file.
